


All Time Low

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: All Is Hidden In Sight [1]
Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, M/M, Resurrection, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He must have hit an all time low repairing Decepticon agents no matter who their creators were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Time Low

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairing: Ratchet, Alice, ensemble; strongly implied Hound/Mirage/Trailbreaker  
> Prompt: "Bayverse - Ratchet/Alice - All time low"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon details are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied slash, violence, language, slight bending of canon, resurrections  
> Notes: Happens sometime after ROTF and goes into vast au territory from there.

Frag it.

He must admit privately to himself that he surely must have an all time low to be repairing offline and ready for the scrap Decepticon junk piles that had been brought to him and Prime by three of their dearest Autobot comrades. Requesting that he be the one to repair it and reignite the cold spark chamber. With their words that this one 'Con was a surviving creation of theirs.

Or had been a surviving creation before it had offlined.

How ridiculously ludicrous. To think that he would willingly repair a offline Decepticon, no matter who asked. But Prime just looked at him and ordered him to do it.

*Flashback*

 _"I want to give them so a piece of their family back to them that the war has taken from them. Grant them this small request, Ratchet."_

 _"As you command, my Prime. Hound, place the little fragger here on the berth and then all of you leave me to work in peace."_

 _The three of them had shared a hopeful glance between them, before Hound did as he had ordered and then they left with Prime following at a calm pace behind them and the door shut behind them._

 _Leaving him to work alone._

*Flashback*

He stared down at the small former 'Con that lay on his repair berth, all he needed to do now was reignite the spark chamber, glancing at the other occupant, their Prime was waiting for the instruction to recall the 'Con's spark with the Matrix. They locked optics and he nodded slightly before turning away to make a final adjustment and repair.

There was a flash of light letting him that something had happened. And then Prime spoke to him quietly.

"Ratchet, it is done. We must hurry before it is gone again."

"Ready here, Prime."

Prime moved slowly to stand beside him and he kept some of his sensors on the taller mech as he gently moved the glowing spark to the open spark chamber, watching together as the chamber sealed its quietly around the spark. Watching as the once broken frame came online and its optics locked onto them.

"Designation?"

"Designation: Pretender. What am I doing here?"

"You should be grateful that you have creators who care enough to search you out."

"Ratchet. Pretender, activate your cloaking technology."

He snorted rudely grumbling, keeping his scanners on them both as he cleaned his tools, prepping the berth for standby mode unless it was needed for some other fool stupid enough to harm themselves. Yes, he had definitely hit an all time low when he had to repair Decepticons - rather former Decepticons as it would seem.

"Activating technology command interface."

"Ratchet?"


End file.
